


How Addy Became a Part of Patchworkfam (a personal history)

by Addyelf22



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft, Minecraft Roleplay - Freeform, Original Roleplay, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addyelf22/pseuds/Addyelf22
Summary: A lengthy summary of Addy's life from her moving to Surph's lands up until Alex's pledging to Stars' revolution, shortly before his first canon interaction with Palm. Features lyrics from "Ode to L'Manberg" by Beetlebug.
Kudos: 2





	How Addy Became a Part of Patchworkfam (a personal history)

_It all started on a day like any other..._

Addy hefted her shield at her side and waited for the teleport to take her away. For a moment the world was the same, light glimmering on the windows of her small square house and shining on the plains before her. The next moment, she was falling, falling, falling through a void. The ground fell away above her and she glimpsed caves and tunnels before bedrock took hold and she was whistling through the cold and silent nothing, all by herself, the world distant above her as the dark took hold-

She tripped, and fell to the ground. Looking up, she was loosely sheltered by four wooden supports under a tree-like structure: warp village. Having only been here once, the terrain was familiar in only the vaguest of ways. Addy took a moment to regain her balance, leaning on the support and looking out from under the shade of the tree, taking in her surroundings.

Behind her, looking over her shoulder, she saw a large map hung on a wall. Chests and boxes crowded the wall, and a tree held off the worst of the hot sun. The map was worn from the weather, with a few scribbled notes and locations underlined: _Village, Church, Builder's Guild._

To her right was a tall wooden signboard, posters and fliers pinned to its surface. Beyond that, a dirt path lead past clustered houses. Beyond _that,_ a stone structure with exquisitely colored windows sat peacefully resting in the summer air.

To her left was a little pond and a bridge and a few trees creating something of a park area. Flowers and beautiful flags decorated the bridge. Beyond the area, more streets and houses tumbled out into the distance. On both sides, mountains and forests could be glimpsed at the outskirts of the town. Behind her, the soft lapping of an ocean shoreline could be heard.

But the most intriguing site was in front of her.

Addy shifted her weight to her feet and stepped out from under the warp site, lifting her shield arm and shading her eyes with one gauntleted hand.

A brown dog snoozed in the cool spot beneath a stone arch, the last bastion before a long greenway stretching down to a river. Off to one side a series of paving stones rambled their way to a bridge which crossed the gently babbling river, salmon flashing beneath the surface. A single tree graced the green. Beyond the river a large, grand and beautiful house held court. Tenderly carved from sturdy dark oak and shored up with brick and white stone, the manor presented sparkling white windows and blooming flowerboxes to the world. And under its gentle gaze, three figures stood by the river. As Addy examined them from a far, one turned and noticed her. She tensed, only to receive a welcoming wave.

_All the salmon had swum to the sea..._

And thus was Addy's first interaction with Alex's family, what came to legend as _The Patchwork Family._

The waving figure was tall and young-looking, not more than twenty. Sloppily-cut shoulder-length hair was pulled back into a ponytail clearly designed for convenience rather than style. Dark brown, nearly black eyes crinkled as the young man raised his hand to call Addy over. Beside him stood another young man, around the same edge. Messy light brown hair, broad shoulders, average height, and a neutral expression observed Addy as she trotted down the slight hill of the greenway. Approaching she had a chance to see the third figure, not standing, but sitting in the grass and holding a large sketchpad. What she saw was a young girl perhaps sixteen with inquiring but unbothered green-blue eyes, short sandy blonde hair, and a pencil expertly balanced in one agile hand.

"What's your name?" Inquired the taller boy, speaking for the group.

"I'm Addy," Addy replied, surveying the three inquisitively. "What are you guys doing?"

The first person introduced himself as Alex, the other boy as Ben - "The Great Crabo!" he proudly declared himself - and the younger girl as Soul.

For the rest of the afternoon, Addy sat with them and watched Alex sketch designs for the Builder's Guildhall in his own small leather notebook while Soul artfully outlined the rest of them in hers. Ben cracked jokes at his own expense, and Addy felt comfortable for the first time in a while.

_As my lover, she darted away down the stream, with a heart that she'd taken from me..._

You see, Addy hadn't spoken to many other people yet in these lands. She'd done what her parents had always taught her to do - go out into the world and find a husband to settle down with. Young as she was, she ventured into Surph's lands alone, spun the dials on her teleporter and built a house all by herself in the wilderness where it spat her. The first time she saw a bachelor seeking a date, she jumped at the chance, and as she had been taught she accepted his hand in marriage as soon as he offered it.

That was when things went wrong. The wedding was beautiful - he gave her a ring, everyone came to the wedding, it was more fun than she'd ever had. So many people to meet and talk to, more than she'd ever met growing up in the little house on the prairie with her family. But the next day her husband was gone. She waited, visiting his house and wandering the village and church area. But for days he didn't return. So she returned to her glass house and her dogs and the wilderness, her little garden and mine, and her loneliness. Her husband never came back, and as the days wore on, the ring on her finger felt heavier and heavier. She wondered why she had ever left her home. Alone with her thoughts and no one else, for days, she fell into despair and self-doubt.

Then, one day, she went to the village to look for melons.

And she met her family.

_And oh my chest, though it ached, there was hope! A little beacon of light..._

That evening, after talking and discussing ideas for hours, Addy found herself unable to sleep. With the doodle Soul had spontaneously given her tucked into her hanging coat's pocket and the memory of her day bright in her mind, Addy was simply too happy. To have other people to speak to, to think of something other than her past, was truly a precious gift. She couldn't stop thinking about how much she had enjoyed the time she spent with Soul, Alex, and Ben. The companionship they shared with each other was real, and she felt immensely lucky to be near something so lovely, even if she wasn't a part of it.

The next day, Addy returned to warp village. The three weren't there. She hesitated for a moment, looking up at Alex's manor, before turning away. She stomped the resilient tile of gay street and wandered rocky side streets and bumpy cobblestone ways, grumbling at herself for hoping she might be privy to their friendship again. It was just as she began to feel so guilty she thought of returning to her dismal, wall-less house when a shout reached her ears. Looking up, Addy found herself in the shadow of an enormous, imposing basalt building. And atop the building with feet over the edge, a perched figure with rolled-up sleeves and heavy workers' gloves waved in an almost-familiar gesture. Alex, coated head to swinging toes in stone dust, grinned and yelled "Addy! Get up here!"

So she did.

_Though my sunniest days were now stolen away, I still had our son by my side..._

Soul, Ben and Alex were only the first people Addy met. Julia, Buttersticks, Grem, Sammy, Daniel, and many more became familiar sights around Alex's manner, as did Addy. It wasn't long before Alex told her to just build her sorry ass a room like Soul and Ben instead of lurking there all the time, and so she carved herself a depressing little room and an even gremlin-ier area hidden room behind it. Before long the sign by Alex's front door became "Patchworkfam's House," with an incomplete list of everyone in residence beside it. One day Addy managed to catch the attention of one of the lords of Surph's lands, and with the support of her friends, filed for and received a divorce from her long-missing husband.

And so they became a family. It worked, very well actually. In a group of such creative minds, someone always had a great idea, and the others could hash out their own ideas while helping to create someone else's. Addy helped Julia and Alex mine out a whole mountain once, and before long they had a large industrial store to run, selling enchanted books. One time Addy, Grem, Sammy, Julia, and Buttersticks pulled an all-nighter of packing tight nether wart together to create what they called _The Meatball_ , a giant red sphere which hung above the ocean offshore from the church.

_And as he looked up at me with those wondering eyes, I just knew that I must protect him with my life. And make a land that is good and a land that is free, for the better of you and of me..._

As the summer months dwindled, the members of Patchworkfam became busy. Alex and Julia were flooded with orders for their store bookedup, which was growing in fame, and Addy was honing her building skills by constructing a town of empty houses in the wilderness. The others had their own responsibilities. As winter approached everyone across the Surpher was busy preparing for it. Over time, the family drifted in their own directions. Alex and Julia gave their business, which was now something of an empire, over to Buttersticks. He suffered under the weight of it for a while before going abroad to start his own empires in other lands.

It seemed everyone was going abroad. Addy did too, though she came back every few days to mine in the nether and take her mind off of things. After a while, Alex and Julia made her the heir of bookedup, and she took over running it entirely. Her visits became less frequent, as did everyone's.

Then one afternoon in the winter, late January, she came home to find Alex bustling about the Patchworkfam mansion, digging through chests with an armful of schematics. He told her about his latest plan, for a temple in the mountains beside the village. A familiar feeling settled in her heart at the memories of long, lazy summer days spent with her family, planning builds and drawings, gathering materials. The work was hard, but they never seemed to notice when they were together. Alex's return was a delight to Addy. She dug out of her own chests as much quartz as she had and helped him finalize the temple. It was beautiful, a monument to their own family, with statues of everyone. Addy's heart swelled when she noticed Alex had labelled her statue as _The Aunt_ \- his younger sister.

 _We'll build these walls with our own fair hands, through the wind and the rain and the_ _snow._

Without so much as a discussion, Addy became the second-in-command of Neolympus, Alex's new city. And a city it was. As Alex chipped away at the temple and tinkered with an elevator system, Addy recruited residents. Though Alex was charming in his own way, Addy was better with people she didn't know. Her kindness held an echo of honesty people enjoyed more than Alex's charm, at least at first. And so she was the one who greeted people at warp village, offering those new to Surph's lands a tour. The tour always concluded with a trip to Neolympus, an introduction to Alex, and an offer to build their home in the fastest-growing city around. Before long Neolympus spread from a singular temple to a small town, and then a small city. Addy built a community house and hung her extra tools inside for those who needed them. Neolympus blossomed.

_And I swear on my life that I'll stay by your side, through whatever the world has to throw!_

It was then that Stars caught wind of the city. She showed up one day, swinging with bravado and a dangerous sort of confidence, and asked to speak to Alex. Addy showed her in, then went back to harvesting carrots outside of bookedup. When she returned later, her brother had an uncharacteristically troubled look on his face.

"What is it?"

 _It_ turned out to be a war. This war, like a quiet whirlpool, had been pulling everyone in unbeknownst to the Neolympians. Alex explained how Stars had declared war on Palm. Palm was well-known in the lands as a lord in their own right, but she'd never really spoken to any of the Patchworkfam. Head in hands, Alex explained that Palm had, somehow, become a Demon - a puppet of Hades and Persephone, an undead servant of the Underworld. Stars, stricken with grief, had declared war on this facsimile of her dead friend. With tired eyes, Alex told her how he had caved and pledged Neolympus's allegiance to Stars. It made sense - Stars was, it seemed, in the right, and she was strong. Alex saw it as the only way to keep their city and their small family safe, to keep them afloat rather than being swept under the riptides of war.

Addy understood. She didn't question Alex; she could see he was already questioning himself. Instead she laid a hand on his shoulder and simply said, "Alright."

_So I summoned my men to my side, and we sung a familiar tune..._

In the following days, Neolympus became a hubbub of activity. At any time of day people could be found building their new homes or play-fighting each other under the temple's arches and the statues' looming figures. Alex drew up plans for a secret base beneath the city's warp, and Addy helped him to blast out a huge room for their base of operations. At the same time she hollowed herself a house in the side of a hill and spent time getting to know the members of their new city-state-family-army. Cadmium, Crow, Boo, Bells, Willow, Rex, Cat, Basil, Lin, and many more moved into the city. It warmed Addy's heart to see them there, jostling and fighting and laughing. Cad declared them all her children and began "adopting" people with wild abandon. It brought a smile to Addy's face, seeing their little family, so reminiscent of the way her own had been.

And the way her own was becoming again.

One day, Julia strode into Neolympus and threw down her pack, stretching lithe muscles and yelling. Addy and Alex raced from their separate projects to the temple, bowling her over with hugs and shouts of glee. Soon after Daniel showed up inexplicably, selling people fried chicken and, out of the blue, sweeping Cadmium off her feet and marrying her. The family became somehow louder, Daniel and Cadmium yelling at each other all the time. They seemed to enjoy it, and Daniel became father to a horde of new Neolympians Cadmium had adopted. Buttersticks cropped up too. Addy had seen him a few times in other lands, peacefully building houses, but now he was back and richer than ever. He carried a little notebook everywhere and offered to take people's emotions in exchange for diamonds. It was unclear whether this was a joke, a cult, or some sort of odd reverse therapy, but none of the people who signed his books seemed to suffer any averse affects so no one really took much notice. Grem came back for a visit too, and everyone was delighted to see the most motherly of their family.

_As a final goodbye with our fist to the sky, to our past as we started anew. We built these walls with our own fair hands, through the wind and the rain and the snow! And we swore that we'd keep an unwavering faith, to the land that we carved for a home._

One twilight after a long day of building and an afternoon of carousing and singing ballads in Basil's new inn, Addy sat on the temple's sun-warmed roof and watched the sun set over Neolympus. To her, nothing had ever seemed so beautiful. A distant chinking could be heard from below the warp as Alex worked on the secret base. A few figures walked the streets, quiet in the peaceful eve. Below her, Boo set a flower at the bee god's shrine, and Daniel and Rex could be seen roughhousing in the streets as they walked past the inn.

This city, this family, meant more to her than anything else. At her lowest point, she'd been given the gift of their company. Somehow, through the long summer days, an unbreakable bond had been forged. Addy would follow any one of them to hell and back. They were her "ride or die," and she'd do anything to keep them safe. Neolympus was a haven for their way of life. Loose with affection, anyone could be declared a brother or child at a moment's notice. Weddings were frequent and uncomplicated. Through good times and bad Addy had had her family, and now as she and Alex had built Neolympus they had also built a stomping grounds for their family to extend and grow.

The sun sinking below the horizon set Neolympus aflame with its light, crimson and orange and purple and blue reflecting off of the shining whit quartz pillars. A note of fear resonated in Addy's peaceful heart as the stars began to twinkle in the night sky. This business with Stars and Palm. _War_ was not something she wanted her family to be thrust into. But it seemed that it was coming whether they wanted it to or not. In the meantime she would do whatever she could to keep them safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! If you're interested in the server check out @surphmespicy and @sezzie.ezzie on Instagram. More Surph server content potentially coming soon!


End file.
